Beautiful Boredom
by Orenjisoul
Summary: Kim jongin tidak berbakat menulis diary hingga ia memutuskan untuk menulis diary tentang kim jongdae yang selalu tertawa-tawa itu. Siapa sangka diary konyol itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting tentang seorang kim jongdae


**Lama nggak nulis fic akhirnya OrenjiSoul memutuskan nulis Oneshoot. Karena biasa bikin genre humor jadi mau coba bikin genre lain yang entah berhasil atau nggak. Kekeke~! Padahal Orange trouble aja nggak kelar-kelar… eh… soal itu author juga bingung soal lanjutannya. Berhubung fic itu fokusnya 'apakah Chen keluar dari EXO?' entah kenapa pas Kris keluar dari EXO kemarin author langsung blank waktu nulis sambungannya. 'Ka, kalau Chen beneran keluar serem juga…'. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang menunggu kelanjutannya…**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae dan para member EXO**

**Summary – Jongin tidak berbakat menulis diary hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan membuat diary tentang Jongdae hyung yang entah kenapa selalu saja tertawa-tawa itu. Siapa sangka diary konyol itu justru membuatnya menyadari seperti apa sosok Kim Jongdae yang sebenarnya.**

**Beautiful Boredom**

.

.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah.

Karena schedule hari ini kosong aku tidur sampai siang.

Lalu aku pergi belanja bareng Sehun.

Lalu malamnya aku tidur.

Selesai.'

Kim Jongin membaca baris-baris kalimat yang baru saja ditulisnya itu berulang-ulang dengan mata menyipit. Tertegun dengan wajah kurang puas.

"Yah. Apa yang kau tulis?"

Jongin melonjak kaget begitu wajah Chanyeol tahu-tahu menyembul dari balik bahunya. Dengan kikuk ia langsung menutupi buku tulisnya dengan kedua lengan dan menggeser kursinya agak jauh.

"Nggak-… nggak ada kok hyung!"

"Aeeey… Lalu kenapa gelagatmu kayak anak cewek nulis diary diam-diam begitu?" Chanyeol mencoba meraih buku yang disembunyikan Jongin. "Coba kulihat!"

"ANDWE!" Jongin mempertahankan bukunya mati-matian yang membuat Chanyeol makin tak sabaran. Ia beralih meminting kepala Jongin dengan sebelah lengan. "AAAKKH! Hyung! LEHERKU..!"

Jongin mengangkat bukunya bermaksud melemparnya ke atas ranjang agar jauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Namun niatnya berhasil didahului sebuah tangan lain yang mengambil alih buku tulis seukuran memo bersampul Hello Kitty berwarna pink itu.

Pemilik tangan itu adalah Kim Jongdae. Yang bagaikan siluman tahu-tahu sudah berada dalam ruangan itu entah sejak kapan. "Apaan nih? 'Hari ini cuaca cerah'? Jongin-ah… Kau menulis diary?"

"DIARY? Pfft!" Chanyeol langsung melayangkan tatapan mencemooh sambil membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan menghinaku! Hyung mau bilang aku kayak anak cewek hah? Cowok nulis diary bukan berarti dia feminim!" Bela Jongin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa bukunya hello kitty gini?" potong Jongdae tiba-tiba. Jongin langsung terdiam dan memandang bukunya sendiri dengan wajah memerah, tak mampu menjawab. Kenapa ia memilih buku Hello kitty (warna pink pula)? Beginilah logika Jongin : Diary-… identik dengan anak cewek-… bukunya harus imut-imut-… … … Hello Kitty…

Jongdae yang masih memegangi buku itu kini sibuk tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Chanyeol sambil membaca isi diary super boring itu. Isi kepala Jongin sudah mengeluarkan asap sekarang saking betenya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bikin diary?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih sedikit ketawa.

"Nggak ada hal khusus. Aku cuma bosan dan cari kegiatan yang bisa bikin santai tapi sekaligus bermakna."

Serempak Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan heran. Bermakna? 'Hari ini cuaca cerah blablabla' gini bermakna?

"Karena ini agak memalukan jadi rahasiakan dari yang lain ya!" Ujar Jongin seraya melangkah ke arah Jongdae, bermaksud meraih bukunya kembali. Seketika sebuah seringai muncul di bibir si troll. Ia langsung melempar buku itu kepada Chanyeol yang langsung berlari keluar kamar membawa buku itu.

"YAAAH!"

"HAHAHAHA! AYO PAJANG DI KULKAS"

Kontan wajah Jongin berubah panik dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol mati-matian ke arah dapur, hampir menabrak Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir menenteng wajan. Ia berhasil meraih tudung hoodie kelabu Chanyeol dan merebut bukunya kembali dengan wajah lega yang ternyata… cuma buku lain yang berwarna sama…

"Jongin-aaaah~!" Di pintu dapur, Jongdae berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil melambaikan buku diary Hello Kittynya yang asli dengan wajah troll penuh kemenangan miliknya. Kesal, Jongin mendengus dan meraih kasar bukunya itu dibarengi tawa cekikikan Jongdae. "Hahahaahah! Mianhae~!" Jongdae melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Jongin dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu dengan wajah gemas.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ini sudah biasa, Jongdae hyung memang super usil dan sering menjahilinya. Namun ia tak pernah bisa marah pada hyungnya yang satu itu sebab Jongdae hyung akan selalu minta maaf sambil tertawa-tawa yang jujur saja membuat Jongin selalu luluh. Bagaimana ya? Bisa dibilang jika ia mengingat Kim Jongdae, maka yang akan muncul di kepalanya adalah tawa cekikikan khas hyungnya itu.

Kenapa Jongdae hyung selalu tertawa? Apa hidupnya memang selalu bahagia dan dipenuhi hal yang menarik sampai-sampai ia selalu tertawa lepas seperti itu? Dari dulu ini adalah misteri terbesar bagi para member EXO.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada diary miliknya. Baru tersadar bahwa tulisannya benar-benar tidak menarik sama sekali. Bukankah diary harusnya berisi hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan menarik?

Tawa Jongdae kembali menggelegar dalam dapur itu. Kali ini sumber tawanya itu adalah wajah merana Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan telur gorengnya dari wajan akibat sibuk bergaya ala koki pro.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ujung buku diarynya. Bagai mendapat sebuah ide.

"Haruskah aku menulis tentang Jongdae hyung?"

.

.

"Jongdae. Kau masih mau latihan?"

Suho dan Jongdae masih berkutat diruang latihan setelah para member lain pulang menuju dorm sehabis dance training. Dan kini Suho juga mulai berkemas, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih menari dalam ruangan itu. "Duluan saja hyung… Aku masih belum lancar di beberapa gerakan. Suspendernya lepas terus." Balas Jongdae tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Suho mengangguk pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lama berselang, kini Jongin yang ganti memasuki ruangan.

"Jongin! Kau masih disini?"

"Ya. Tadi aku dipanggil CEO jadi nanti kita pulang bareng saja hyung."

"Ohh… ok!"

Jongdae meneruskan latihan tarinya, melakukan gerakan-demi gerakan dengan serius dengan keringat deras membanjiri wajah. "Hyung! Kau sudah kelelahan tuh!" ujar Jongin. Jongdae tak menggubris, tetap sibuk dengan gerakan tarinya hingga ia tiba-tiba saja ambruk sambil mengerang pelan.

"Hyung!" Jongin berlari mendekat dengan wajah khawatir sementara Jongdae cuma memijit –mijit pinggangnya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aish! Jangan khawatir! Aku cuma terpeleset."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, membantu hyungnya untuk berdiri. Jongdae mulai menari kembali hingga Jongin cuma bisa mendengus. "Hyung! Teruskan besok saja. Kalau kau cedera gawat kan?"

"Aku ingin bisa menari lebih bagus!"

"Karena kau paling lemah dalam dance? Hyung! Bukannya akhir-akhir ini hyung dipuji karena sudah mengalami peningkatan? Aku juga me—"

"Belum."

"…?"

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya sementara. "Aku masih belum apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin kelemahanku mengacaukan formasi tim…"

Jongin mendadak terdiam. Ia paham betul apa maksud kalimat Jongdae tersebut. Sebagai dancer yang paling lemah di EXO Jongdae hyung sering mendengar komentar pedas di sana-sini. Membaca komentar di Youtube, blog-blog penggemar, Jongdae hyung selalu menemukan kritik terhadap dirinya hingga ia merasa menjadi beban bagi formasi tim.

"Aku akan berlatih beberapa kali lagi, kau nggak keberatan menunggu hyung kan?"

"…. Hmm…" Si main dancer membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Wajah Jongdae langsung berseri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala dongsaengnya itu sambil tertawa sebelum ia kembali meneruskan gerakan tarinya.

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dalam ruang latihan itu sambil sesekali melihat Jongdae yang selalu saja gagal meraih suspendernya dalam gerakan koreografi baru yang mereka pelajari. Mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan buku diarynya dari dalam saku dan mulai menulis.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Jongdae hyung lagi-lagi latihan dance sampai larut sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dengan pantat duluan. Pabo! Dia cuma tertawa, padahal suara jatuhnya sekeras itu aku yakin rasanya nggak bisa sembuh cuma dengan ketawa.'

.

.

Jongin sangat menyayangi Kim Jongdae. Dari semua member yang lebih tua darinya Jongdae hyung terasa seperti kakak kandung baginya. Jongdae hyung mudah didekati, jarang marah dan selalu mentolerir kenakalan dirinya dan Sehun walau ia juga bisa serius dan bertindak dewasa saat dibutuhkan. Jongin lebih akrab dengan Kyungsoo hyung atau Chanyeol hyung, namun hanya kepada Jongdae hyung lah ia bersikap manja. Ia mengakui itu. Entah sejak kapan ya…? Ah! Mungkin semenjak Jongdae hyung menghiburnya saat menangis di moment kemenangan mereka di Wolf. Ia sering melakukan itu.

Pagi ini suara melengking Jongdae memenuhi ruang latihan vocal. Ia tengah berusaha menaikkan range vocal dan melatih pernafasannya sebab kondisi vocalnya terbebani dengan high note demi high note.

"Jongdae. Suaramu terdengar 'kesakitan'. Apa tenggorokanmu nggak apa-apa?" Komentar Luhan hyung yang juga tengah berlatih.

"Jjinja?" Jongdae mengurut-urut tenggorokannya dengan wajah kecewa. Ia meminum sebotol air lalu mencoba menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Yak! Ayo latihan lagi!"

"Kau beneran nggak apa-apa?"

"Baekhyun-ah… aku cuma percaya diri di bagian vocal. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh menggangguku."

Para vocal line tengah berlatih untuk penampilan Miracle in December versi Mandarin untuk minggu depan. Jongin yang kebetulan lewat melongokkan kepala mereka lewat pintu. Ia cuma menghela nafas dan menarik keluar buku diarynya.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Jongdae hyung kesulitan dengan high notenya dan mendapat tambahan latihan vocal yang cukup keras. Ia cuma tersenyum sambil terus latihan padahal belakangan ini suaranya sudah kayak kakek-kakek saking seraknya.'

.

.

"Bubble tea! Mana bubble tea ku?"

Oh Sehun melangkah cepat menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang baru pulang belanja. Mengambil alih kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan menentengnya ke ruang tengah. Para member EXO berhamburan dari dalam kamar mengelilingi kantong belanjaan itu dan mencari pesanan masing-masing.

"Es krim!" Tao menyambar Es krim vanilla pesanannya dan mulai memakannya dengan rakus. Jongdae yang berdiri di sebelahnya cuma bisa menatap si maknae EXO M dengan wajah ngiler.

"Hyung! Tenggorokanmu lagi sakit! Kau nggak boleh makan es!" Ujar Tao sambil menyikut lengan Jongdae yang kini terlihat begitu memelas.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Kalau suaramu hilang gimana?"

Jongdae cuma menghela nafas lesu. Ia lalu meraih pesanannya, leher ayam goreng yang konon kata ayah Byun Baekhyun baik untuk tenggorokan walau sesekali masih menatap es krim yang dijilat Tao dengan wajah ngiler.

Malam berangsur larut. Beberapa member mulai beranjak ke kamar masing-masing, menyisakan Jongdae yang masih terlihat sibuk di ruang tengah. Jongin tesadar, hari ini ia belum menulis apapun tentang Jondae hyung hingga ia segera mengambil diarynya dan mengintip ke arah ruang tengah. Mendapati hyungnya itu tengah duduk di sofa, berlatih melafalkan beberapa kosakata bahasa Mandarin dengan kamus tebal terbentang di pangkuannya. Mulutnya monyong-monyong akibat melafalkan 'xiu' dan 'xiang' berulang-ulang membuat Jongin tertawa-tawa sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Kayak bebek!" gumamnya.

"Jongdae-ya! 'Xiang'-mu masih terlalu 'tebal'!" pekik Lay dari dalam kamarnya. Jongdaepun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengulang lafal latihannya dengan lebih keras sambil sesekali bertanya pada Lay yang masih menyimak dari dalam kamar.

Tak lama berselang, suara Jongdae mulai terdengar memelan. Jongin yang sempat pergi ke kamar mandi kini menemukan sang hyung sudah tertidur di atas sofa sambil memangku kamus yang masih terkembang dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan sehingga Jongin tak tega membangunkannya dan melangkah ke dalam kamar dan membawa keluar sebuah selimut untuk hyungnya itu.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Jongdae hyung bilang lafal bahasa Mandarinnya masih jelek dan berpegaruh pada performancenya jadi ia berlatih sampai mulutnya seperti bebek. Ia tertawa-tawa lagi hari ini.'

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis. Aneh… Setiap kali ia menulis tentang keseharian Jongdae ia seolah menulis hal yang sama. Selalu bercerita tentang masalah-masalah yang dihadapi hyungnya itu dan bagaimana ia selalu tertawa menghadapinya.

"Kenapa dia selalu tertawa padahal ia memiliki begitu banyak beban?"

.

Dan tulisan-tulisan Jonginpun berlanjut hari demi hari…

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Kami melakukan fanmeeting untuk album Miracle in December. Seperti biasa Jongdae hyung mendapat sedikit fan gift tapi ia cuma tertawa-tawa senang sambil menyapa fansnya satu persatu.'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Aku menonton penampilan vocal line di belakang panggung bersama Chanyeol hyung. Sambutan fans untuk mereka benar-benar baik, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sambutan untuk Jongdae hyung paling sedikit… Tapi ia kembali ke belakang panggung dengan senyum lebar dan wajah berbinar-binar…'

'Hari ini cuaca cerah… Aku melihat Jongdae hyung lagi-lagi sibuk membaca komentar-komentar di youtube dengan wajah serius. Dia bilang penampilan high notenya masih dinilai straining dan feel nya kurang. Waktu kutanya apa dia baik-baik saja dia cuma memandangku tenang dan berkata…

Hyung nggak apa-apa Jongin-ah! Jangan khawatir!

… sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi…'

.

.

Apa? Apa yang membuat Jongdae hyung selalu tertawa lepas seperti itu?

Jongin menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangan sambil terus menatap tulisan-tulisan di diarynya.

"Apa ia tidak memikirkan beban-beban itu dan menganggapnya angin lalu saja?"

Sudah seminggu Jongin menulis diary tentang Jongdae. Dan yang didapatkannya ternyata bukan hal menarik dan menyenangkan seperti yang ia kira semula. Hal ini entah kenapa justru terasa sedikit…

Menyedihkan…

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri penampilan Miracle in December versi Mandarin. Para vocal line turun ke belakang panggung disambut Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ikut datang menonton dari sana.

"Bagus! Bagus!" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan pelan. Jongdae meraih sebotol air minum yang disodorkan staff dan meminumnya. Para member berkemas seadanya dan bersiap pulang karena malam mulai bertambah dingin.

"Ah… Malam ini dingin banget. Aku jadi pingin ke kamar kecil." Ujar Jongdae ketika rombongan mereka mencapai lantai dasar. "Jongdae-ssi. Di belokan sana ada kamar mandi tapi hati-hati karena ada beberapa fans lalu lalang di daerah sana."

"Oh, Ok!"

"Aku ikut Hyung!" Jongin yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah berlari kecil mengejar Jongdae yang telah lebih dulu melangkah. Setelah keluar dari kamar kecil, keduanya lalu sibuk menatap kiri-kanan. Memastikan tidak ada fans gila yang lewat dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong yang tersambung lorong utama menuju pintu depan gedung itu dengan hati-hati.

"Penampilan tadi bagus ya! Miracle in December…"

Dari ujung lorong terdengar suara beberapa gadis bercakap-cakap dengan riang. Jongin dan Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya serempak begitu mendengar MID disebut-sebut.

"Ah benarkah? Aku nggak terlalu suka tuh! Lafal Mandarinnya Chen kacau banget! Aku jadi nggak menikmati lagunya!"

"Benar! Padahal Luhan-oppa benar-benar tampil bagus! Baekhyun-oppa juga nggak begitu buruk dengan lafal Mandarinnya."

"Kalau aku sih memang tidak suka suaranya Chen. Lebih bagus Kyungsoo-oppa! Apalagi bahasa Mandarinnya kaku gitu… Lagunya kayak dirusak gitu gara-gara Chen! "

"Iya ya…"

Jongin membeku dalam posisi berdirinya. Ujung matanya melirik sosok Jongdae yang juga tak bergerak di depannya itu. Walau ia masih bisa melihat leher Jongdae hyung bergerak naik turun akibatmenegak ludah, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat dan gemetar.

Suara gadis-gadis itu mulai menjauh hingga Jongin kini memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama hyungnya itu.

"… Jongdae hyung…"

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Cuma menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali.

"… Anu… Sebaiknya kita…"

"HAHAHAHA! Kenapa wajahmu cemas begitu Jongin?"

Kim Jongin terkaget begitu Jongdae tahu-tahu menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang sekali lihatpun Jongin bisa merasakan kepalsuan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Hyung! Kau—"

"Hyung nggak apa-apa kok! Komentar-komentar seperti itu sudah biasa! Di Youtube kadang lebih sadis lho! Ayo kita kembali ke mobil!" Jongdae melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang cuma memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir di belakangnya. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan melambat. Melambat dan melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

Kedua bola mata Jongin membulat begitu ia melihat Jongdae mulai mengangkat sebelah tangan dan menyeka matanya sendiri. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Jongin. Masih sambil tersenyum namun dengan bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipi.

"Aku bohong… Kali ini ternyata aku tidak bisa bilang 'nggak apa-apa'."

Jongin menegak ludah dan berusaha berbicara sesuatu. Namun ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jongdae hyung yang selalu ceria kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Jongdae-hyung!"

"Ah! Aku masih ingin ke kamar kecil! Bilang yang lain pulang duluan ya Jonginnie~! Nanti aku menyusul!" Jongdae buru-buru melangkah dengan gelagat dibuat-buat menuju toilet yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Jongin mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba memegangi lengan hyungnya itu namun dengan mudah Jongdae mengibas pegangannya dan masuk ke dalam toilet, mengunci dirinya di sana hingga Jongin cuma bisa berdiri diam, masih dengan sebelah tangan terulur.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan resah. Cuma bisa mematung menatap pintu toilet yang terkunci itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jongdae… hyung…" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, dan Jongin sudah menyangka hal itu. Ia cuma bisa mundur beberapa langkah dan bersandar di dinding lorong sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

.

.

Hari berangsur malam dan dorm EXO mulai terdengar sunyi dari hiruk pikuk para member. Kim Jongin masih setia berkutat di atas meja dengan diary keseharian Kim Jongdaenya. Hari itu adalah hari tersulit baginya untuk menulis sesuatu.

'Hari ini cuaca cerah…'

Hanya kalimat itu yang masih tertulis untuk lembaran hari ini. Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia lalu mencoret kalimat itu dan menulis yang baru.

'Hari ini cuaca hujan… karena Kim Jongdae hyung menangis… Ia tidak tertawa lagi seperti biasanya…'

Kim Jongin menempelkan dagunya ke meja dengan sebelah tangan memutar-mutar pulpen.

Apa gunanya ia menulis diary ini? Saat ini Jongdae hyung tengah bersedih namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Bukankah Jongdae hyung selalu menghiburnya saat ia menangis walau dirinya juga sebenarnya ingin menangis? Bukankah Jongdae hyung selalu menghampirinya ketika ia terjatuh atau terluka?

Jongin memutar kembali percakapan para fangirls yang ia dengar sore tadi dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana setiap kalimat terdengar begitu menyakitkan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Ini tidak adil… Padahal Jongdae hyung sudah berusaha sekeras itu… Padahal ia cuma punya kepercayaan diri pada vocalnya. Kenapa semua ini malah… Sialan!"

Jongin menghentakkan telapak tangannya di meja dengan kesal. Lama ia berpikir hingga akhirnya mengoyak halaman terakhir diary yang baru ditulisnya. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya. Merapikan kertas koyak itu kembali dan menulis sesuatu sebagai gantinya. Sebab ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sebab ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada member lain, takut hal ini justru akan makin menyakiti perasaan Jongdae hyung. Semoga saja tulisan ini bisa menyampaikan perasaannya.

'KIM JONGDAE HYUNG! FIGHTING! Kami Menyayangimu… EXO Saranghaja!'

.

.

Pagi pun datang. Jongin terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirinya masih tertidur di meja dengan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, siapa yang menyelimutinya?

Suara tawa cekikikan khas Jongdae tiba-tiba terdengar dari ruang tengah. Jongin mendengus kecil sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi. "Dia masih bisa tertawa kayak gitu? Dasar hyung aneh…" gumamnya kesal. Sehabis mandi Jongin langsung menghampiri diarynya di atas meja. Yah… Jongdae hyung kembali tertawa, ini juga sebuah perkembangan. Harus ditulis di diary!

Jongin membuka lembar demi lembar diarynya hanya untuk mendapatkan wajahnya berkerut keheranan melihat isi diary itu.

"Resep telur goreng special ala Kyungsoo?"

Jongin membalik sampul diarynya dan benar saja. Ini bukan diary miliknya! Cuma buku yang berwarna mirip yang dulu pernah dibawa lari Chanyeol hyung. Lalu dimana diary hello kittynya? Dimana?

Merasakan kehadiran orang lain dikamar itu, Jongin langsung menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Disana Jongdae tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang, melambaikan diary hello kitty miliknya sambil menyeringai senang.

"HYUNG! Ka, kau membaca isinya?" Wajah Jongin bukan main merahnya sekarang.

"Kekekeke~! Jonginnie, kau segitu tertariknya pada hyung? Jadi aku punya stalker dalam grupku sendiri huh? Apa itu 'Kim Jongdae Fighting?'"

"BUKAN GITU!"

Jongin melompat ke arah pintu, bermaksud merebut bukunya kembali. Jongdae cuma tersenyum lembut dan menepukkan diary itu pada kepala dongsaengnya pelan.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengkhawatirkan hyung! Kau benar-benar adik yang baik."

"Hyung… soal yang kemarin…"

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Sudah kubilang itu biasa 'kan? Toh bukan berarti aku orang paling malang sedunia. Kau tahu aku bukan orang selemah itu 'kan? Ayo kita ke dapur. Kyungsoo masak telur goreng lagi hari ini!"

Jongdae membalikkan badannya, melangkah menuju dapur sementara Jongin menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Ah… begitu kah? Jongin tersadar akan suatu hal. Jongdae hyung selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Namun itu bukan karena ia tidak memikirkan beban yang ia rasakan. Ia tertawa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Menjaga agar dirinya yang telah terpuruk itu tidak terpuruk lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dan memang begitulah dirinya.

"Ah… hahaha…." Jongin tertawa pelan. Benarkah begitu? Jujur saja ia tidak merasa puas.

"Jongin?"

Jongdae cuma terheran-heran begitu Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluknya dari belakang dengan wajah gemas. Persis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada dongsaengnya itu. "Yah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?"

"Hyung! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk selalu tertawa."

"… hah?"

"Kalau kau ada masalah jangan pendam sendiri. Kau boleh menangis padaku atau pada member lain. Kami akan menghiburmu sebisa kami. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan kalau kami sedang ada masalah? Kami para member EXO akan selalu membantumu. Makanya jangan menangis sendirian lagi. Arasseo?"

Kim Jongdae terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tertawa keras. Tertawa dengan bahagia dan balas memeluk Jongin dengan jauh lebih keras sampai-sampai Jongin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yayaya! Terima kasih! Jongin-ah!"

Keduanya lalu bergerak ke arah dapur disambut para member yang juga telah berkumpul di sana. Jongin menatap helai-demi helai diary keseharian Kim Jongdae yang dibuatnya seraya berjalan. Bukan berarti ia telah membuat sesuatu yang tidak bermakna dalam 2 minggu ini. Berkat menulis diary konyol ini ia justru menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat sebelumnya pada diri seorang Kim Jongdae.

Tawa Jongdae tiba-tiba terdengar kembali. Dan penyebabnya adalah wajah merana Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menjatuhkan telur gorengnya ke lantai setelah lagi-lagi meniru koki pro. Jongin yang memandang wajah merana Kyungsoo yang memang menggemaskan itu ikut tertawa senang.

"Apa selanjutnya aku harus menulis tentang keseharian Do Kyungsoo?"

**THE END**

**Hmm… Jadi… Ini Fic genrenya apaan ya? Hahaha!**


End file.
